Who is Todd's true love?
by Comet1998
Summary: Alright! This is another fanfic that I made. Jenny and Mauricia are in love with Todd but they don't know who is the right girl for him.
1. I love him too

As always Todd escorted himself out the room and to the kindergarten bus. Todd briefly sighed and sat at his usual seat. Momentarily Mauricia looked out the window as the bus moved. She couldn't believe that this was almost the thousandth time he had to leave early and ride bus just because he did one thing wrong. Mauricia sat back at her desk behind Jenny.

"What's wrong Sista Mo"? She asked. Mauricia brought her head up and sighed. "That bus has been separating us for too long". Mauricia said. "It's okay but don't forget love is a strong and willingly commitment" Jenny said. "What are you trying to say"? Mauricia asked.

Jenny didn't know what to say. "Its… its… it's just that I love Todd too" Jenny replied. "What"! Mauricia asked surprisingly after her she heard what her best friend had just said. The two stood silent for a moment. After Todd got off the bus he walked into his house and sat down picking up his father's acoustic guitar.

Todd often played with it, though he did like the feeling of the songs he played. Todd played a rhythm on the guitar. He had just started singing in tone. * What is love? What is love? Love* (The song is what is love by NeverShoutNever). Todd put the guitar down and wondered. "I hope tomorrow will be a better day". Todd said. Back at Wayside Middle School the class had left school and went on with the rest of their day. The two girls had been on about Todd.

"I'm still confused". Mauricia said. "I know I am too" Jenny replied. Dana came from behind the tree that they had been next to and said "This makes no sense". Jenny looked at Dana and told her "where did you come from"? "Behind the tree". She replied.

Todd left himself on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Tomorrow is going to different". Todd said to himself. After that afternoon had went to evening and evening went to night. Jenny and Mauricia wondered "who was going to be the girl for Todd?

Review this and say who do you think is going to be with Todd.


	2. Stop fighting!

Jenny woke up in the morning. She straightened her hair and brushed her teeth. After all of that she got on her bike and left out the door. Later on Jenny arrived at the school. Rushing towards the thirtieth floor she accidentally trips over Shari who was sleeping on the floor. Jenny had gotten up and continued her journey up the stairs. Finally she reached the thirtieth floor. Opening the door and sitting down she hasn't noticed that Todd was already there. Jenny looked to the back of the class and spotted Todd.

"Hey Todd". Jenny said. "Oh hey… uhh… Jenny… I wanted to know if… if you would…" Todd said but was soon to be interrupted by Mauricia who came into the room. "Oh no you don't Jenny"! Mauricia yelled. Mauricia slapped Jenny and then she hit the floor. "What's your problem Sista Mo"! Jenny said. "You are" Mauricia answered back. The two girls started fighting each other. "Girls… Girls"! Todd mumbled but then yelled.

Jenny and Mauricia caught Todd's attention. "Listen. I seriously love both of you. But if you two love me so much then just stop acting like wild animals"! Todd said. Ms. Jewels walked into the classroom. Todd is deeply thinking his decision over.

Alright I know it was less work but still!


	3. I'll Ride With You

Chapter 3: I'll Ride With You

Todd held the back of his head and thought "this is good and all but, I just can't take it". Todd looked over to Miss Jewels satanding by him. "Todd, now why are you looking into space"? She asked with a piece of chalk in her hand. "Sorry I'm just". Todd said but was paused by Miss Jewels. "Todd I'm Writing down you're name". She said writing his name on the board. "You know I don't care about you writing my name on the board"! Todd yelled leaving out the classroom.

Todd traveled down the stairs to the first floor. Todd sat down outside waiting for the school bus to arrive. Minutes passed and Jenny had walked outside and sat near Todd. "Todd are you okay"? Jenny asked. "Yeah I'm just tired of riding on the same bus with a bunch of little kids". Todd said looking towards the approaching bus. "In fact here I have to go now". Todd said walking towards the bus.

Jenny grabbed his wrist. "Wait! I'll ride with you". Jenny said. "Well sure". Todd said. The duo got onto the bus. They sat up front where Todd normally sat. "This isn't as bad as I thought". Jenny said. "Well you'll see sometime soon". Todd said. 


End file.
